You've been Bitten baby
by Akurei.Tenshi23
Summary: It's been 50 years since Dark & Krad have seen each other. New problems & people pop up to tear them apart. Is the bond between them enough or will they finally go seperate ways for good? Sequal to All Fairs in Love and Highschool


**Disclaimer**: I do not own D N Angel. Because if I did there would be a lot of yaoi in there and well…everyone would be doomed. And I don't think anyone would be happy with me dooming the world.

**Warnings**: Yaoi, if flamed you will get a real bad bashing from me, Stealing my story will get you three bashings, four flames, and reported.

**Wanted**: Good reviews are loved, Suggestions, ideas.

**Authors note**: The sequel to of course Alls fair in love and high school~! The story is told from each of the two's point of view. Dark and Krad's that is. So hopefully I do just as good in this one like the others!

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Dark-

"How many years has it been now?" he asked me. My fangs dug into my bottom lip as we stood facing each other. Honestly it had been to long since we had last seen each other. I believe that it's been a few decades.

"Not long enough." I said a bit harshly. I could see the hurt flash through his eyes as he looked at me. I felt too guilty so I looked away. I knew that he felt bad for all those years ago when he had turned me.

"Dark…" He started but I cut him off.

"I need to go. I have a hunter on my tail." I said.

"I can get rid of them." He offered, in hopes that I'd talk to him.

"Krad, not now. I'm not in the mood." I said glancing at him. I felt myself fly into the air and slam into the brick wall of the house we stood by.

"When will you be in the mood Dark? When is there ever any time?" Krad demanded. I looked at my angel and maker and looked down.

"It's been fifty years now. You have to talk to me sooner or latter. Or did what we had before gone just like that?" my blonde demanded as he came up to me. I knew I wouldn't be able to take Krad on. I was still pretty weak from not being able to feed.

"Angel… I know that you're not happy with me right now. After all I flipped out on you when you turned me and left you a few years latter." I said.

"Do you know how much that hurt Dark? You are the first and only person I've ever cared enough to change. You said that you wanted to be together forever and I made that happen." He practically yelled. I couldn't look at him; I knew that he was crying again because of me.

"Look at me!" He demanded. My purple eyes turned to see blood crawling down his cheeks. Vampires didn't have anything in their body but blood. So when they cried they cried blood, not tears.

"Krad…. Please don't cry. I'm sorry." I said as I looked at him He looked at me and looked down. I knew he felt shameful for crying in front of me. Vampire masters didn't do that in front of their Frawlings [Vampires they make], but old lovers did.

"Wow, you hunt one vampire and you find another." I heard a voice say. We both looked up to see a boy that looked our age standing next to a twin of himself.

"Yeah, yeah. So we found your vampire, now stop playing games Dream." The other said.

"Who are you two?" Krad demanded.

"Dream and Night. They're twin hunters." I said. "How are you boys?"

"Ah, Darkie~! We didn't see you there~!" The first twin, the one with white bangs and black hair grinned.

"Says the twin that doesn't pay attention." The other, Night who had the opposite of hair to his brother, muttered. Dream frowned and pushed his brother down off the building. Luckily for him he managed to avoid falling on his face by curling up and rolling onto the floor. Krad looked at me as I stood up straight and looked at the two of them.

"Before you ask we where sent to hunt down a wolf, not you this time." Night said.

"Yup!" Dream giggled as he gracefully landed on his twin's shoulders.

"A wolf? Do you mean a werewolf?" Krad asked.

"You saw him?" The twins demanded.

"Well I know of a male werewolf hunting near the city. I had seen him a few days ago in the woods before I entered town." Krad told them. I desperately wanted to leave them but I couldn't, after all it's been so long since I had seen Krad. Finally the twins left leaving Krad and I alone.

"If you want to talk then my apartment." I said as I started to lead him to my apartment. Krad didn't hesitate to follow me. When we reached inside I collapsed onto my couch.

"Have you been feeding?" I heard Krad demand.

"Not lately. I have a roommate that's also a vampire. Well not exactly a vampire but a reverse vampire. They feed on Vampire blood instead on human blood. I let them feed off me as long as they promise to keep the hunters off my back. When you found me I was going for a hunt." I explained. "Since I'm low on medic bags."

"I can get you more….. Just you need to feed now. I'll get you some of the bags." Krad said. Before I could protest Krad was back with a glass of blood. My mouth watered as I sat up. He held up the glass and instantly I took it, drowning the blood in an instant. Krad smiled a bit at me as I handed him the glass.

"Have you fed?" I asked, sounding like a worried boyfriend once again. He said nothing so that made me worry even more. If Krad hadn't fed lately then I would feel bad for drinking the blood.

"I've stopped drinking blood." Krad said. I jerked up and grabbed onto him.

"You. Stopped. Drinking. BLOOD?!" I nearly yelled.

"Oi, Dark, shut the hell up I have a hang over!" My roommate, Dante, yelled as he entered the room. Krad looked over at him and frowned a bit. Dante's dark blue eyes started at him as he ran a hand through his black hair.

"I thought one of the rules was no sexing up strangers outside of the bedrooms." He said flatly.

"Dante, this isn't a stranger," I sighed as I let go of Krad and stood up.

"Then who is she?" Dante demanded as he crossed his arms.

"_She_ is a _**he**_." Krad growled. In a blink of an eye he was over to him glaring up.

"Krad, don't. Remember what I said, he's an ex hunter." I warned.

"Damn you are short. I thought all vampires where at least taller then this." Dante said. I smacked my hand into my faced and slowly slid it downwards. One thing I had learned when I was with Krad is that no one and I mean no one could get away with calling him short or a girl. After all I had barely gotten away with it after I was turned. In an instant Dante was on the floor with Krad's foot pressing on his chest. Not wanting to see either of them get hurt I ran over to Krad and dragged him away.

"Krad stop now." I demanded. He looked back at me, his golden eyes red, and his fangs fully extended.

"Long fanged. That's your vampire type isn't it?" I heard Dante say. "A red eyed long fanged. They're rare in this time of age considering that the last one hunters thought they killed was six years ago." Both Krad and I looked at him as he stood up.

"What's it to you if I am?" Krad snapped. Dante smirked and looked at him.

"Well if you are one then it means that you have the highest bounty on your fangs." He said.

"Dante don't. Krad is my maker and he's six times as old as I am." I warned. I focused my thoughts on how old Krad was. When we had met he was 652 years old, it had been at least fifty years since we had seen each other so that would put Krad at 702 years.

"I figured that much Dark." Dante chuckled. He waved his hand and looked at my angel.

"Calm down vampire. I'm not interested in fighting you. If your Dark's maker it means you two must have a special bond. Maybe a lover bond?" He said. Krad's eyes went back to gold and he looked away.

"Enough Dante, I'm going out with Krad now. Behave and try not to get yourself killed tonight." I sighed as I lead Krad out of the apartment.

"Yeah, yeah. You tell me that all you want it still ends up happening." Dante laughed as he shut the door.

"Now Krad. Why haven't you been drinking blood?" I demanded as soon as we where outside in the cold air.

"There's the cult, they believe that if they give proper sacrifices to a vampire then the vampire will protect them and their blood lust will go away. I agreed to be that vampire and so far it's worked. I haven't had to drink blood in three years." Krad explained as we walked.

"That's bullshit Krad. You've been a vampire longer then I have yet you believe this nonsense. You're just starving yourself." I snapped.

"If I was starving myself then I wouldn't have been able to slam you into that wall earlier." He pointed out. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair roughly and continued to walk.

"So? Maybe since you're so old you don't have to feed as much." I said, trying to make sense of being a vampire.

"No, when we met I was 652 years old. At that age I needed more blood then I did before and I was strong then. I'm 702 years old now Dark and I don't even care for blood." Krad said as he shook his head at me. "Most vampires my age get bored with life and end up becoming blood crazy." I sighed giving up on that part of the conversation.

"I want to go with you." I decided after a long time. He looked at me with a sudden cold expression.

"Why?" He asked in a quite tone.

"I want to see how what they sacrifice to you." I said simply.

"No." He said instantly.

"Why not?" I demanded.

"You'll die,"

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

_Whoa baby this is long over due. I had plan to get this done before school started but I lied to myself. –Tear- This is my second week of school and it's finally done for you all. Please review and enjoy!_


End file.
